Raven, Nevermore
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Maura receives a visitor from her past, Detective Richard Grayson. T for mentions of violence and death. implied Rizzles. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


**I Do Not Own Rizzoli & Isles or Teen Titans**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, was busy filling out paperwork in her office when her phone rang. Considering it was the office phone and not her personal cell, it was most likely the front desk of the police precinct, which housed her office. Almost everyone else would call her personal cell. But just in case it wasn't, she answered the phone, "Chief Medical Examiner's Office."

"Morning Dr. Isles," the voice of Officer Gregory, the front desk worker greeted her. "There's a detective from Blüdhaven here to see you. Richard Grayson. I don't see any appointments listed for you today?"

"I don't have any," Maura assured him. "But I know him."

"Do you want me to send him down, or should he make an appointment?" Gregory asked.

Maura was silent a moment, before she said, "Send him down, I'm not doing anything time-sensitive at the moment."

"All right Doc."

"Thank you Gregory, have a pleasant day," she ended the call politely.

"You too Doc," Gregory responded before Maura heard the sound of him hanging the phone up.

Setting her own phone down, Maura sighed. Idly she wondered why Richard was here. She hadn't seen the man in several years after-all.

Deciding not to worry about it, Maura continued with her paperwork. After-all, the more she got done now, the less she'd have to worry about later. She just hoped that whatever Richard wanted didn't disrupt her plans for tonight.

She and Jane were going out to have dinner at her place. And since Angela, Jane's mother who happened to live in Maura's guest house, was working tonight, they'd be alone. Maura had realized she loved the female detective some time ago, but was only now working up the courage to reveal her feelings, after several hints that Jane felt the same way about her.

She still remembered Jane's intent gaze when she walked in on Maura changing for a benefit dinner in her office. Luckily for Maura, Jane hadn't noticed the mirror that allowed the M.E. to see her staring at her naked back (the dress was backless so Maura hadn't been wearing a bra).

She looked up when the door opened a thin but muscular man knocked on her open door as he entered the office. His dark hair was cut short, and his blue eyes were filled with mirth. "Well, you look different," he greeted her with a smile.

Looking back at her paperwork Maura pointed out, with a hint of her old but no rarely used sarcasm, "I should hope so, neither violet hair or eyes are common in the general populace." She finished filling out the form she was currently on before looking back at the man. Leaning back in her seat she said "So you're a detective now. Last I heard you were participating in my previous occupation."

"I still am," he admitted. "In fact that's why I'm here."

Maura sighed, and stood up from her chair. Waling past Richard, she closed and locked her office door, before then closing the blinds on her office windows. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and, drawing upon powers she hadn't used in a long time, she muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Blackness enveloped the walls, floor, and ceiling of the office momentarily, before vanishing in the blink of an eye. "There, now we won't be overheard," she said, turning to Richard.

"That's great now then...OW! What the hell was that for," the man grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head where a stern faced Maura Isles had slapped him.

"Are you trying to burn yourself out?" She asked, raising her voice slightly. "What possessed you to become a police officer on top of being Nightwing?!" she half-yelled at him.

"Raven..."

"Don't Raven me!" she demanded. "I haven't been Raven in years, since I left the Titans in fact."

"I can do things as a Detective I can't do as Nightwing, and vice-verse," he explained.

"And if anyone discovers your identity as Nightwing, all your work as a detective will be called into question and perhaps even thrown out," she pointed out, still glaring at him.

"Why don't you just let me worry about that," he said, still rubbing his head. "Besides, you're now the Chief M.E. Of Massachusetts."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm also no longer running around fighting criminals or actively using my powers for anything besides changing my hair and eye color." Sighing she asked, "Why are you here Richard?"

"This," he said, pulling out a photo from his pocket and handing it to her. "I found it, and several bodies, in a warehouse back in Blüdhaven. I'd prefer not to talk to the magic users in the League."

Maura looked at the picture, immediately recognizing a demon summoning circle. "How many bodies did you find?"

"Four, three had their throats slit, and the fourth was...well he was missing his head entirely."

Maura breathed out a sigh of relief. "What you found is a summoning circle, specifically one used for a demon," she explained. "The three who had their throats slit were likely sacrifices used to summon the demon."

"Like Trigon?"

Maura glared at Richard. "Names have power Grayson. And while I fulfilled the prophecy and we banished my father he is still alive. I warn you now not to bandy that name, or any demon's name around lightly. But no, this demon would be nowhere near as powerful as him. Still dangerous and homicidal, but not even as dangerous as I could be, and I'm only half-demon."

"But you're a demon lord's daughter," he pointed out.

"I share my father's blood, but I am not his daughter," she said coldly. "If I was, either I'd be dead by you and the League's efforts or this world would be enslaved already."

Richard obviously didn't know how to respond to that statement. Instead he asked, "So you're saying I have a demon wandering around Blüdhaven that I need to deal with?"

She shook her head. "That's the good news. The man without his head, I'm guessing you only found bits and pieces of it?"

"Correct," the detective confirmed slowly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say a bomb went off inside his head."

"It might just as well have," The half-demon informed him. "Rituals such as this need to be performed just right, otherwise there can be dire consequences. My guess is he misread something, as this particular circle is designed for four sacrifices, one at each corner of the compass. Since you only found three, he obviously didn't realize this, and accidentally used himself as the fourth sacrifice. Of course, without him alive to actually finish the ritual, nothing could be summoned."

"So there's no demon wandering around loose in Blüdhaven?"

"Not unless someone else performed a summoning ritual," Maura confirmed.

"That's a relief," he admitted. "Crime in the city is bad enough without demons running around."

"Seeing as I've answered your questions, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave," the M.E. said as she walked over and unlocked the door, opening it, simultaneously breaking her privacy spell. "I do have work to do."

"Sure. My flight back to Blüdhaven's not until later tonight, maybe we could catch up when you leave the office."

She smiled slightly at him. "As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I already have plan's for tonight."

"Pity." He held out his hand for her to shake. "It was good to see you."

"You as well. Though I still think you;re an idiot for doing both of your jobs."

Richard grinned. "When did you ever not think everyone around you was an idiot?" he asked jokingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't make me hurt you Grayson."

The man held up both hands in surrendor, even as Maura walked back around to sit back at her desk. "I'll see you some other time...Rae." Then he turned and walked out of the office.

Maura sighed and leaned back in her chair. She hated to admit it, but she missed the Titan's, they were her first real friends. But she had never wanted to be a hero...she'd only become one out of a sense of guilt over what she had been destined to unleash upon the world. Once that event came to pass, she found she hadn't wanted to continue as one and left. Returning to the parents that had adopted her, she resumed her life as Maura Isles.

Shaking her head, she leaned forward with the intent to continue her work when Jane stepped into his office. "Who was that?" she ased without preamble.

"The man that just left my office?" Maura asked for clarification.

The dark haired detective just nodded her head.

"Just an old friend," Maura told her. "He was in town and decided to drop in and say Hi while he was here."

"Uh-huh," Jane nodded. "An old friend, or an _old friend?"_

The golden-brown haired M.E. chuckled lightly. "Richard and I never dated. Nor have I ever seen him that way."

"What way did you see him?" Jane asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but Maura could make out the slight hint of jealously in her voice, which was a good sign for her plans tonight.

"At our closest, which was several years ago, he was a brother...a very close brother, but a brother." Smiling at the Italian descended woman in her office she asked, "Did you need something Jane?"

"Don't want me in you're office?" Jane asked somewhat surprised., no doubt due to the fact that Maura's door was basically always open to her unless she was in a meeting or something else.

"I didn't say that," Maura assured the detective. "I just want to get this paperwork done so I don't have to come back until Monday. Neither of us is on call this weekend, remember," she smirked slightly. "Besides, don't you have paperwork to catch up on. Especially since I'm not aware of you having any cases at the moment."

"Don't remind me," Jane groaned. "But I did come down here for a reason. I was wondering if you had a copy of your autopsy report on the Holtton case."

"Don't tell me you lost it Jane."

The detective smiled. "Nope. Korsak spilled his coffee on it...and his pants."

Maura snorted trying to hold back her laughter. "I hope he's alright."

Jane waved away her concern. "The coffee was only lukewarm, but it looks like he peed his pants, and since he doesn't have a spare set I graciously volunteered to hunt down copies of what he ruined."

"You just volunteered so you could get out of your own paperwork for a bit," Maura said as she stood up to walk to her filling cabinets. Moments later she puled out her written report on the Holtton case. Walking to her office printer, which doubled as a fax and copy machine, she proceeded to make a copy.

While she did this, Jane drawled, "Maybe."

Maura chuckled at her friend antics.

"Anyway," Jane began, changing the conversation ,"What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"It would ruin the surprise if I told you," Maura informed her as she handed the detective a copy of her autopsy report.

"At least tell it's something I've heard of and some strange obscure food you want me to try," Jane complained playfully.

Maura grinned at Jane as she put the original report back in the filing cabinet. "I promise you that, as much as I would like you to expand your palate, I'm making something I already know you enjoy."

"In that case I'm looking forward to it. And in the meantime, I have other papers I need to hunt down."

"Good hunting," Maura told the other woman as she walked out of the office, earning her a chuckle from Jane as the detective walked away.

Alone in her office once more. Maura Isles, once known as the hero Raven, resumed her paperwork, content to have hung up her cloak for a lab coat and designer clothes.

Jane was a more of a hero than her anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Obviously Maura's past is a bit AU in this story. As for my title choice...it felt appropriate. The idea is that Raven didn't want to be a hero anymore, especially as her magic and power is a constant reminder of being the daughter of Trigon. So aside from using her magic to give herself a more normal appearance she hasn't really used it and became Maura Isles. She became a Medical Examiner so she could still help people however. As for Maura's display's of emotions, my cannon is that after Trigon's defeat, it wasn't as important, though she does still need to be careful, it's not as hard for her to control her emotions as it was when she was a teenager.**

 **Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forum and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
